Putting the Pieces in Place
by BAPFORLIFE
Summary: This is the one and only fanfic where you can acutally choose what's going to happen! It's the gang's seventh year...who's gonna fall in love? Who's going to die? What will become of your fave Harry Potter characters? Read and find out!
1. Prolouge

"No matter how hard you try, there's one thing you can't take from me Draco."  
  
"And what my dear might that be?"  
  
"My name. I know you and your family has been jealous of mine for some time. We got more money, more power, and of course, more dignity. Did you honestly think that I didn't know what this was all about?"  
  
"So, turns out your smarter than you look. But what you can you do about it? Nothing."  
  
"Your dead wrong."  
  
"We'll see about that won't we?"  
  
"I guess we will."  
****** Okay here goes something I've never tried before. A choose your-own-fanfic. You read the prologue and then choose which version of the first chapter you want to read. It sounds confusing but it's my way of spicing things up and making my story slightly different from everyone else's. Above is the beginning of the fanfic of which it has no name. Sorry about that, I honestly don't even know what the fanfic is going to be about. Lol. Check back in about an hour for your two options for the first chapter. If you find this stupid you can kiss my...well I'm sure you can figure that one out. Byes,  
  
bapforlife 


	2. Chapter One Missing

He hated her. More than her he hated her name. He loathed it..and her. The one name that surpassed all over wizarding names, including his own. He looked down at her unconscious form. Her brown skin contrasted vividly with his pale alabaster pigment. Her dark hair that was usually so shiny and smooth was now tangled in knots and arranged wildly about her face. Even in such a state of disarray, she was beautiful. If it only he could tame her tongue.  
  
The chains around her ankles were cutting into the tender skin, leaving it raw and bleeding. He grimaced in disgust. How could his father do such things? Even as an accomplished deatheater on the eve of his eighteenth birthday, Draco Malfoy couldn't even think of harming a woman in any way..even if he did hate her.. It just wasn't him. All women are princesses and should be treated like so. His mother used to tell him when he was a little boy and would come home, clothes torn and muddy from another run in with the very girl lying at his feet. All women are princesses and should be treated like so.  
  
He knew that the Ministry would be at the manor any moment to search it for any signs of the fallen auror but they wouldn't find her. Draco laughed to himself. Who would have thought? Poor Arthur Weasley head of the Ministry? This was too much. The Dream Team always managed to ruin his plans. It was their entire fault. He hated them more than he hated her. And he hated her more than words could describe. Alessandra.  
  
Draco heard the sound of footsteps above his head. Sighing he apparated to his room so that he could fix his hair before traveling back to Hogwarts....  
******  
  
Okay I know that was short but I really need reactions and opinions. Thanks,  
  
bapforlife 


	3. Chapter One Together

He smirked as she backed up against the wall; trapped between him and the stone like a deer in the headlights.  
  
"Now Alessandra is that a challenge?"  
  
The girl pressed herself Draco, completely aware of the fact that she was setting his emotions on fire.  
  
"I believe it is. Now shut up and kiss me."  
  
Draco sighed. He loved it when they did this..it took his mind off of everything in life that bothered him. His father. His Future. Harry Potter. He and Alessandra had been going out since the beginning of seventh year...since the Drake's had come out of hiding.  
  
And now the two most powerful wizarding families in the world were once again lording over the rest of the wizarding world. With the Dark Arts their forte, together the Malfoy's and the Drake's were a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Now the middle of seventh year, Draco and Alessandra were the most feared yet most loved of all the Hogwarts couples. Even Harry Potter and Hermione Granger couldn't touch them. With their piercing eyes and icy tongues the two ruled the school..no one dared to mess with either of them. Though Alessandra wasn't nearly as mean as Draco and often chatted with "mudbloods" and Gryffindors alike, she could turn from witch to bitch in exactly 2.5 seconds.  
  
As Draco slipped further and further into the heated exchange of passion he failed to notice a figure lurking in the shadows.  
  
"STUPEFY!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!"  
  
"PANSY!"  
  
It was all over in the blink of an eye. There in the corridor stood Alessandra and at her feet was a stunned Pansy. Draco looked at Alessandra with questioning eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco. But someone has to tell her that no one messes with my man."  
  
Draco laughed and Alessandra linked her arms with his and the pair began to head in the direction of the Slytherin common room; leaving a stiff Pansy behind.  
  
******  
  
Okay I know it was short but I need review and opinions.  
bapforlife 


	4. Chapter Two Explanations

Okay before going on I should probably tell you this. Every other chapter will have the little choose your own chapter thing. So this chapter is chapter two for BOTH stories. I must warn you that if you went with the first option for chapter one you might want to stick with the first option for every chapter or some things might not make sense. But that makes everything more fun anyways so do as you please. Okay now. On with the story....  
  
********  
  
The Drake's weren't just any family. They were the most known family in all the wizarding worlds, save for the Malfoy's. Both the Drake's and the Malfoy's were supporters of Voldemort and Alessandra's grandfather, Reuben, was his right hand man. Up until they were eleven, Draco and Alessandra had been inseparable. When Draco had turned eleven, his father sent him to Hogwarts while Alessandra's parents sent her to Durmstrang. The two kept in close contact; Draco because he was lonely, Alessandra because she felt obligated and plus, she had always had a little crush on the short blonde haired kid with the icy gray eyes.  
  
The two led very different lives at their very different schools.  
  
Draco was a loner and as a result made up for the by being cruel and heartless. He conned Crabbe and Goyle into becoming his cronies and used the two lugs to intimidate and depreciate. Draco did decent in school but was nowhere near the head of his class. What no one knew about Draco was that he wasn't satisfied with his life. Sure to everyone else the boy seemed perfectly content with his material possessions but in reality, he didn't care about all the things his mother sent. He just wanted to be loved.  
  
Alessandra's life was completely different. After her first year as a student at Durmstrang, practically everyone knew her name. She would walk down the hallways and heads would turn. All the guys wanted her and all the girls wanted to be her or be her friend. Despite her popularity, Alessandra managed to keep a down to earth demeanor and prided herself on being the top student in her class. Though she had lots of friends, Alessandra never forgot about Draco. She wrote him often and most times her notes were two or three roles of parchment. Little did she know but her letters kept Draco from going over the edge.  
  
All was well with the two until misfortune struck Alessandra and her family in their third years in school. In their third year, Harry Potter and his friends had discovered the true identity of Peter Pettigrew and the Ministry had come after Alessandra's family. Around that time Reuben Drake had attempted to kill Cornelius Fudge and the Drake's had been forced to retreat into the muggle world until all the hubbub had subsided. Draco never thought he'd never see Alessandra again until the tail end of his sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
He had been walking to Potions when Dumbledore summoned him. Upon arriving at his office, he was told that his mother was ill and he was needed at home right away. When he got home, he wasn't at all surprised to see that his mother wasn't really ill. However; he was surprised to see Alessandra and her parents at his home.  
  
Shortly after Alessandra and her family had left the wizarding world, her grandfather had taken sick and died suddenly. The family had vowed to go back to the wizarding world when all was deemed safe and that time had come. Upon arriving the Ministry had questioned the family but seeing as Reuben was dead, no charge could be brought against them. When the Drake's had fled, they left their fortune behind and upon returning they found that their house was now occupied. Lucius allowed the family to stay with them at the Malfoy Manor until they found a more suitable place to live.  
  
It was at the end of the summer when the feelings between Alessandra and Draco had started to grow. Both had changed in physical appearance. Alessandra was no longer undeveloped and boyish but thick and shapely in all the right places. Draco too had added muscle and curvature to his body; now looking very desirable in the tight black shirts he had become accustomed to wearing. Although they looked different physically they found that each other's personalities hadn't changed much and immediately the two became inseparable once again.  
  
Lucius and Damien watched their son and daughter slowly begin to fall in love. The two didn't do anything to encourage it, but they were ecstatic. The two most powerful wizarding families in the world would unite and bring forth an heir of epic proportions...  
  
bapforlife 


	5. Chapter Three Naivety

"Hey Herm?"  
  
Hermione looked up from her sitting position on the floor and stared up at Ron who was absently playing with her hair.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Ron looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"I was wondering if..  
  
'Here it is,' thought Hermione. 'After all these years Ron is going to tell me he has feelings for me.' Hermione had had a crush on Ron forever. His cute red hair. The freckles. She loved every aspect about that boy. Including his infamous Weasley temper. She was constantly-  
  
"...if you could help me with my Arithmancy homework. I know that you know how to do it. I'm not asking you to cheat or anything I just need some help."  
  
Hermione forced a smile onto her face. 'Why do I even bother? He's too thick to see anything.'  
  
"Sure Ron. How about we go down to the library? It should be more quiet and it's away from distractions."  
  
Ron stood, "sure whatever you want...you are the one that knows everything after all."  
  
The thing that Ron did next wasn't at all expected. He, rather awkwardly mind you, kissed Hermione on the cheek. After blushing profusely, he practically ran up the stairs to his dormitory to get his stuff.  
  
Hermione raised her hand to the spot on her cheek where just seconds ago, Ron had gently placed his lips. She sighed and started up the stairs to get her books, wondering why Ron wouldn't just wake up and see that liked him.  
  
Once in the library, Ron couldn't concentrate he fidegeted left and right, making Hermione lose her patience.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Ron stopped trying the balance his pencil on his forefinger and looked at her with a bemused smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Hermione pulled out a scrap of paper and scribbled down something on. Handing the paper to Ron she told him, "go find this book. It will help us. While you do that I will try to make some sense of you essay.  
  
Glad to have something to do, Ron grabbed the paper, brushing Hermione's hand as he did so. He either didn't notice her small gasp of surprise or didn't care because he pushed himself out of the seat and started searching for the book. Looking for that book...that's what led him to her. 


	6. Chapter Three The Run In

"Oh come on. Would you two just get a room already?"  
  
Ron sighed and looked down in disgust at his two best friends. Sure he was happy they hooked up but they were always kissing, or cuddling, or...Ron was jealous. Ever since the Yule Ball he'd known he loved Hermione. He'd never told Harry who unbeknownst to him harbored the same feelings for their friend. Ron, who was very bad at conveying his feelings waited too late and before he knew it, Harry and Hermione had become one of "Hogwarts Hottest Couples" or at least that's what Lavender said.  
  
Lately Harry and Hermione had been requesting "alone time" and as a result Ron was pushed to the side. It bothered Ron that his friendships were starting to fade but there was nothing he could do about it. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were all right to hang out with, but he loved playing wizard's chess with Harry and getting homework help from Hermione. Neither Dean nor Seamus knew how to play wizard's chess and both were rather dumb. So, Ron had found comfort in talking to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil though he was usually subjected to listening to all the latest gossip from around the school.  
  
"Hey Ron," began Harry, how about a game of wizard's chess? I promise I won't beat you too bad."  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
"No thanks I'm just going to go for a walk."  
  
Hermione furrowed her brow, "Is something that matter Ron?"  
  
Ron felt his heart drop when he heard those words. Of course something was wrong! He loved her! And she was with his bloody best friend! Against his will, Ron forced a small smile.  
  
"No, I'm just feeling a little under the weather. I think a walk will do me good. See you two later."  
  
While trying to remain a cheery disposition, Ron walked right out of the portrait and into a body, sending them both flying backwards. 


	7. Chapter Four The Find

There were chains around her ankles and they looked puffy and swollen. Her face was streaked with salty tears and her dark hair was matted to her head with blood. Somebody had done a number on her. Her clothes were torn and what looked like handprints were bruised onto her forearms. She was just standing there...no one else was around...the place seemed completely deserted  
  
Ron didn't know what to do. He knew that he needed to get some help but he didn't want to leave her. What if the person that hurt her came back?  
  
"Alessandra?"  
  
The girl looked up; her brown eyes filled with sorrow and pain. As a slow tear streaked silently down her cheek, Ron felt his heart go out to the girl. Who would do this? His answer came to him in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Ron's eyes widened when he heard Alessandra. Draco? He didn't think that even Malfoy would stoop that low.  
  
"Oh my God! Alessandra!"  
  
Ron turned around as a concerned looking Draco pushed past him, falling to his knees to comfort the troubled girl.  
  
"Weasley! What the hell happened?! What did you do to her?!"  
  
Ron shook his head in amazement.  
  
"I think I should be asking you the same thing!"  
  
"Ron, what's going---Hermione stopped as she came across the scene.  
  
Ron. Draco. Alessandra. Blood. Chains.  
  
"I'll go get Madam Pince."  
  
As Hermione scampered off in the direction of the librarian, Draco scooped Alessandra up in his arms and began to walk towards the library's entrance. The girl clung tightly to his neck and from what Ron could see, she appeared to be whispering something into his ear.  
  
What was going on?  
  
*Well I have no reviews of my writing so far but I'm having fun writing this story so I'm going to keep going. Maybe some day someone will read this and like but until then, I'm all alone. bapforlife* 


	8. Chapter Five Deception

"You won't get away with this," she whispered in his ear, "...but I think that you know this already."  
  
Draco somehow managed to suppress a smirk. He lowered his lips to her ear so Weasley wouldn't hear.  
  
"You are not in the position to threaten anyone. So just calm down and let me be the hero."  
  
He felt her stiffen underneath him. This was too easy.  
  
"I can't do this anymore, she whispered lightly into his ear, "look at what its done to me."  
  
Draco said nothing; he just simply walked out of the library with Alessandra in his arms. He ignored the shouts of Hermione, Ron, and the other students in the library. He simply walked around the horrified librarian. He just walked out...and nobody tried to stop him...they didn't even attempt to follow him...that was the power he held over almost the entire school save, Dumbledore and maybe even McGonagall.  
  
Once he reached his destination, Draco set Alessandra down.  
  
"Alright let's see."  
  
Before his very eyes, Alessandra changed.  
  
The blood and chains were gone, her hair was once again perfect, and the twinkle in her eyes was back again. She looked good.  
  
"So how exactly did he hurt you, you look fine to me."  
  
Alessandra didn't say anything, she just looked.  
  
It took Draco a minute to catch on. When it hit him, he nodded...he understood. 


	9. Chapter Five Questions

"Oh my! Whatever happened to the poor dear?"  
  
Draco sat Alessandra down on the edge of the desk while the librarian made a fuss.  
  
"Oh you poor poor dear. Who did this to you?"  
  
Alessandra looked up and stared hard into the Draco's eyes. Ron, Hermione and Madam Pince watched this exchange confusedly.  
  
"No one," replied Alessandra, her eyes still planted on Draco.  
  
"I...I fell down the stairs... and then I came into the library. Everything was spinning...I just had to make it stop...I'll be fine though....I just need to rest a little...just rest.  
  
"Well than dear best get you to Madame Pomfrey and quick! Mr. Malfoy if you wouldn't mind assisting her in getting there."  
  
Draco plastered on a false look of concern and gently picked Alessandra up yet again.  
  
Hermione reached out to touch Alessandra's shoulder.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright," she ran her hand through the girls tangled hair and tried to reassure her, "do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"Alright Granger that's enough maternal admonition for one day. I'll get her to the infirmary...she is my girlfriend after all. Why don't you and your boy toy Weasley just finish studying."  
  
Draco cut his eyes at Granger who started to protest, when Madam Pince interrupted.  
  
"Yes dear I'm sure she'll be fine. Just let Mr. Malfoy here take her to infirmary and then later you can check on her."  
  
Draco shook his head as he exited the library with a hurt Alessandra in his arms. When he got to the staircase that led to the infirmary he went down instead of up...down towards the dungeons...  
  
When they reached the empty potions classroom, Alessandra practically jumped out of Draco's arms, tripping on the long, heavy chains.  
  
"Why did you let him do this to me! I can't even remember what happened! Tell me now!"  
  
Draco looked at her dubiously, "it's not what you think. Things just got a little out of hand..." 


End file.
